Too Late
by VirginaBlueBelle
Summary: Hermione and Ron come to the same decision separately, will it end with happiness or sorrow? Severus doesn't show up till the end, just a heads up.


**A/N: I think this is the first fan-fiction I've written were Ron isn't a total jerk. I hope you all like it. This was inspired by a song while my iPod was on shuffle so here's a link to the song if you want to listen as you read: **_http:_ _SLASHSLASH www DOT youtube DOT com SLASH watch ? v = s8LIRtPnuA8_** Take out the spaces and put / where it says slash and . where it says dot. I know it talks about the guy being a jerk but I paid more attention to the emotion of it than the words.**

* * *

She stood there on the sidewalk hugging her self. She didn't want to go but she knew that she had to. There was no way for things to change. They had reached a platuae and they at sat on it far to long for changes to take hold and stick. She didn't love him as a wife should.

He stood there in the door of their house. He didn't want her to go but he knew that they weren't meant for each other. They had been unhappy for years. He had even started seeing an old flame from high school. He didn't love her as a husband should.

She knew about the old flame, she knew about the late night text messages, the after work drinks and flirting. They hadn't been a true couple since the day He came back. Her husband was no longer her husband but a roommate that shared her bed and the occasional night of sex.

It was too little too late for Hermione and Ron to fix what was never truly whole to begin with. Hermione had always been Severus's woman and Ron had always been Lavender's man. But after years of unease and having to look over their shoulders, they finally decided to go the easy route. Thinking they could learn to love the other as the years went on. Never talking about how they really felt; just wanting to make everyone around them happy after years of fighting and death.

The night Severus came back was the night Ron realized he was married to a woman who didn't love him, just like he didn't love her. At least not the kind of love that a married couple should have towards each other. Thankfully there weren't any children, both being sure to keep that from happening. Knowing their house was never truly a home. Their families would be upset, but they finally realized after hours of talking that they had to make themselves happy above others before it was too late to change anything.

Hermione took one last look at Ron and then got into Severus's car, her bags already in the car. She hoped that given some time she could have her best friend back. Maybe after they finally were able to start their lives like they thought they did five years ago. Hermione knew Severus wouldn't hold that against her. He had disappeared to heal away from the Wizarding World and to give her a chance at happiness in case there was nothing that could be done for him.

Ron watched them drive away before heading back into the house. He had some packing to finish up as well. Coming home and seeing his wife doing what he had planned to do had been a shock, but he realized that for once since their wedding day they were finally on the same page. He did ask her to stay one more night, for old times sake, but she said no. Ron thought back on it and realized, once again, Hermione was right.

"_I'm sorry, Ron. But it's too late for that," Hermione stood up from the floor and turned to him. "I was young and in love, but the man that had…has my heart, was dead and after watching your family trying not to fall apart at the death of Fred, I couldn't bring myself to hurt them more. I thought over time I could learn to love you how you love me, but I can't. I'm so sorry,"_

"_Don't. Don't be sorry for trying to make my… our family happy. It's why I love you, but Mia… I don't love you like you thought. You're my best friend and I thought the same thing as you. Seeing how broken you were when we were told of your parents and Severus's death kept me from just being a friend. I thought given time I could learn to love you too. No one is too blame, we just wanted to bring some happiness into our lives after so many years of darkness," Ron amazing both himself and Hermione. He had never been good at expressing himself but it seems that living in the muggle world, away from the painful memories of loss had helped him mature._

"_When did you get so smart?" Hermione said jokingly as quiet tears slid down her face._

"_Some of your traits must have rubbed off. But why are you crying?" Ron was afraid he had misjudged what was actually going on and had broken her heart._

"_Because I don't want to lose your friendship. I'm afraid having Severus back in my life will mean you won't want to be in mine," Hermione sat down on the couch, looking into the fire, afraid to see the truth in her soon to be ex-husband's eyes._

"_Mia, I will always be here for you, as will the entire Weasley Clan. I promise you, we will always have each other. Best friends, remember? Besides we'll see each other in a few weeks at Harry and Ginny's night for family dinner," Ron walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, letting her cry on his shoulder as she took in the fact that Ron wouldn't start to hate her for this._

"Everything okay?" Harry asked as he walked in to see Ron holding his and Hermione's wedding bands in his hand.

"Yeah, Harry. Everything is finally working out how it should have five years ago. Don't worry mate, Mia and I are finally happy," Ron turned to face his other best friend as he set the rings on the mantle. "Hey, help me finish packing so I can get these to the Burrow."

"No problem, Ron," Harry said, he was still confused, but as long as his best friends were happy, he was happy.


End file.
